<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Lions' Den by Sevnaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774224">Into the Lions' Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria'>Sevnaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We are here [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, I like all members, I'm tired, M/M, Rare Pairings, but mostly in the background, but some of them have to be a bit mean for this to work, enjoy, overdramatic summary, the other Boyz are also there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Changkyun to meet his "brothers-in-law" for the first time and he's nervous, which he has all reasons to be. But don't worry, most of them are harmless. And by harmless I mean he'll probably walk away mostly un-damaged. Mostly.</p><p>Probably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We are here [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Lions' Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun tried to make his knocks sound confident rather than terrified, which was closer to what he really felt at the moment. He took a deep, shuddering breath before the door suddenly opened and there he was.</p><p>Jacob smiled like only he could and Changkyun’s nerves instantly relaxed beneath his loving gaze. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jacob, he looked incredibly soft in a white, oversized, hoodie and black sweatpants. Changkyun himself had opted for a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt, balancing somewhere between under and overdressed. He had originally planned on wearing sweats but Kihyun had caught him halfway out the door and told him that he couldn’t meet his “brothers-in-law” dressed like <em>that</em>. While Kihyun had ransacked Changkyun’s wardrobe, the significance of him going over to meet Jacob’s members sank in and Changkyun was reduced to little more than his rapidly beating heart. </p><p>But seeing Jacob in front of him now made all of his worries disappear for a moment. </p><p>“Hi”, Changkyun said, his voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>Jacob said nothing, he just grabbed Changkyun’s hand and pulled him inside before closing the door behind him. Then he stepped towards Changkyun and cupped his face in his hands. </p><p>“Hey”, he responded before closing the distance between them and letting their lips touch. </p><p>Their relationship had reached a comfortable stage, thus Changkyun didn’t hesitate to place his hands on Jacob’s waist as their kiss grew more purposeful. They hadn’t been able to see each other for almost two months due to conflicting schedules and The Boyz’ recent comeback, but still kept in touch as often as they could, through texts and quick calls.</p><p>“I missed you”, Jacob exhaled when they parted for air. </p><p>Changkyun pulled him in for a tight hug, nuzzling Jacob’s neck and grinned when the other’s breath hitched slightly. Before he could do anything else, someone cleared their throat and the two of them turned their heads towards the sound in perfect synchronization. </p><p>“I thought you meant to introduce him to the rest of us Jacob?” A dark-haired boy smirked, not unkindly. </p><p>“Umm, yep, that was my intention”, Jacob drew back from Changkyun ever so slightly but took one of his hands. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Changkyun”, Changkyun said and stretched out his free hand in a greeting. </p><p>“Kevin”, the other responded and bowed his head slightly. “If you’re done saying your enthusiastic hello to each other, I think the others would like to meet you too. Most of them are hanging out in the living room.”</p><p>Both Jacob and Changkyun blushed but followed Kevin after Changkyun had removed his shoes and jacket. They turned a corner and were suddenly faced with a bunch of curious faces staring straight at them, having paused all conversation as soon as the trio entered the room. </p><p>“So this is Changkyun, my boyfriend”, there was something a little defiant in Jacob’s voice as he wasted no time before introducing him and Changkyun tried to figure out why when one of the boys got up and passed by them towards the door leading out of the dorm. </p><p>“That’s my cue to leave”, he shouted back at them when Kevin asked what he was doing. </p><p>Changkyun didn’t really understand what had just happened and Jacob seemed to sense his confusion because he turned to him with a tight smile. </p><p>“Remember when I told you that my coming out had gone <em>mostly</em> alright.”</p><p>And Changkyun understood then that their experiences with coming out of the closet was vastly different. Whilst Changkyun had had all of his members showing him nothing but support and love, Jacob had evidently not been so lucky. </p><p>“Don’t mind Haknyeon”, another boy said and came forward to greet Changkyun properly. “I’m Sangyeon, the leader of this mess, and welcome to our humble abode.” </p><p>Changkyun was then greeted by the rest of them and tried to keep track of who was who. He had made an effort to learn more about Jacob’s group when they first started dating, watching more than a few fanmade guides on youtube. But they looked a little different in real life so it still took a while before he could confidently connect the names with the proper faces.  </p><p>“Hyunjoon and Juyeon aren’t home yet but they’ll probably turn up before you leave”, Sangyeon said before motioning for Changkyun to take a seat on the couch.</p><p>A few of the boys left to their own rooms now that they had greeted Changkyun. But the others stayed behind and with Jacob’s hand comfortably resting on Changkyun’s knee, the interrogation began. </p><p>“So how did you meet?” </p><p>“Who confessed first?”</p><p>“Where did you go for the first date?”</p><p>“How’s Minhyuk doing these days?”</p><p>Changkyun felt overwhelmed but turned to Sunwoo with furrowed brows.</p><p>“Minhyuk?”</p><p>“Yeah, ever since you two stopped denying the obvious attraction between the two of you, we haven’t been in touch as much and it’s been a while since I last heard from him so I was just wondering”, Sunwoo rambled and was that Changkyun’s imagination or had his ears actually turned a bit red? </p><p>“He’s good, I guess”, he said. “But you have his number, just give him a call, I’m sure he’d be glad to hear from you.” </p><p>Sunwoo just nodded and mumbled something that sounded like “I might text him later then.” Kevin looked at Sunwoo with a wide grin and opened his mouth as if to say something when Eric spoke up. </p><p>“What about my questions, I wanna know everything”, he leaned forward with his head in his hands, eyes wide open. </p><p>Changkyun couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the younger’s obvious interest and he started telling them about how he’d met Jacob a few times before they’d started texting. Sunwoo, who seemed to have recovered from whatever had been going through his head, boasted that he knew from the moment he saw the two of them talking that they would end up together sooner or later. </p><p>Everyone seemed really welcoming and Changkyun felt right at home in the middle of these boys who wanted to know about his interests and expressed their admiration for his work and his group. He could tell that they all cared for Jacob, even when they started telling him embarrassing stories about him and Jacob chased Chanhee around the dorm after the other had shown Changkyun some pre-debut photos of Jacob. </p><p>“That reminds me”, Kevin snapped his fingers and gestured for Sunwoo to hand over his phone. “We did a thing a while back and I wanted to show it to you.” He was scrolling for a while and Sunwoo had begun laughing because apparently he knew what was coming. </p><p>“Here”, Kevin handed over the phone and Changkyun was staring at a picture of a baby, admittedly a really cute baby. He automatically cooed and took a closer look. </p><p>“Is it Jacob?” He asked, he thought he could see some of Jacob’s features on the baby’s face. </p><p>“Kind of”, Kevin was laughing now too but Eric and Sangyeon seemed to share Changkyun’s confusion. Jacob came back, dragging Chanhee behind him, and asked what they were looking at. Changkyun showed him the screen and Jacob let go of Chanhee to snatch the phone out of his hand. He turned to Sunwoo and Kevin with murder in his eyes. </p><p>“I can’t believe you two”, he hissed. </p><p>“I’m not even sorry”, Kevin said between fits of giggles. “I know for a fact that you saved that in your own phone so don’t even try.” </p><p>“Who is it?” Chanhee asked as he managed to get a glimpse of the picture before Jacob locked the phone. </p><p>“It’s what Jacob and Changkyun’s child would look like”, Sunwoo said before Jacob could stop him and now everyone burst out laughing, Chanhee dropping to the floor while clutching his stomach.</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s awesome”, Eric had tears in his eyes but made no attempt to dry them. “Show me again.”</p><p>Changkyun was just staring at Jacob, who walked around and punched the others wherever he could reach. Then he smiled and stood up, walking towards Jacob.</p><p>“Can you show me again?” He asked softly and Jacob gaped at him before reluctantly taking out the phone again and turning the screen back on. Changkyun put his head on Jacob’s shoulder so they could look at the same time and whispered so only Jacob could hear. “It’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” </p><p>“What did you say Changkyun?” Kevin looked scandalized and delighted about it. “I’ve never seen Jacob make that face before.”</p><p>Jacob sprang into action, practically throwing the phone at Sunwoo before pulling Changkyun by the hand towards a hallway. </p><p>“It’s my room too, so keep it PG”, Sangyeon yelled after them and the sounds of renewed laughter followed them as Jacob led Changkyun into a room he vaguely recognized from one of their many video chat sessions. </p><p>Once they were inside with the door firmly shut, Jacob let out a sigh and sank down on his bed. He made grabby hands at Changkyun, who let out an amused snort at Jacob’s childish manners and joined him on the bed. They shifted around before settling into the perfect cuddling position and Changkyun pecked Jacob’s lips once before laying his head on his shoulder, one leg thrown over Jacob’s and an arm around his middle. Jacob was stroking his hair and Changkyun would have fallen asleep if he wasn’t so determined not to waste their limited time together on something so trivial as a nap. </p><p>“Admit it, Kevin was right when he said that you saved that photo for yourself.”</p><p>Without a word, Jacob took out his own phone and after a minute he turned the screen so Changkyun could see the same baby face looking back at him. His body shook as he tried to contain himself but then Jacob couldn’t stay serious and the room filled with their laughter.</p><p>“It was just really cute”, Jacob tried to defend himself and Changkyun hummed in agreement. </p><p>“It was, send it to me later?” </p><p>Jacob placed a kiss on his forehead and Changkyun felt his lips curve up in a smile, taking it as a yes.</p><p>“Hey, I don’t want to ruin the moment but I just need to know that you’re doing okay, with Haknyeon?”</p><p>Jacob’s body tensed for a second and Changkyun immediately regretted bringing it up, what was he thinking. </p><p>“Sorry, you really don’t have to answer that”, he stroked Jacob’s side in an attempt to relax the other again and it seemed to work.</p><p>“No, I want to tell you about it.” Jacob turned towards him so their eyes could meet. </p><p>Then he began telling Changkyun about his coming out to his members, this time with all details. Most of them had been really supportive, only Haknyeon had outright expressed anything other than acceptance. </p><p>“But I know that Sangyeon talked to him about it and basically told him to get over himself or get out, since then he hasn’t really said anything about it.” </p><p>Changkyun didn’t know what to say to that, so he just pulled Jacob in for a soft kiss and stroked him over the cheek. </p><p>“I guess he didn’t want to be around today since he wouldn’t be able to not be mean about it”, Jacob choked on his words and Changkyun would have like to talk to Haknyeon about how his behaviour affected Jacob but he thought Sangyeon would probably be able to handle it better than he could. He trusted the leader to take care of his group and he’d seen first hand how much love Jacob received from his members. </p><p>“At least the others are alright with it”, Changkyun tried to focus on the silver lining. </p><p>“Yeah, I think”, Jacob hesitated and Changkyun continued brushing his thumb over his cheek. “Juyeon has also been a bit weird about it, he hasn’t said anything but it’s just a feeling. He seems a little uncomfortable whenever I mention you and he was supposed to stay at home today but when I told everyone about you coming over he suddenly mentioned that he was meeting up with some friends.” </p><p>“It could be a coincidence, if he hasn’t said anything”, Changkyun didn’t really believe that, and he could tell Jacob didn’t either by his half hearted shrug..</p><p>“Anyway, I felt immediately accepted by the others”, Changkyun smiled. “Tell Eric that if he’d ever consider switching careers he would make an excellent police officer with those interrogation skills.” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry about that”, Jacob said, sounding not at all sorry. He pushed on Changkyun’s shoulder until the other rolled over on his back and then he leaned over him and took in the sight beneath him. </p><p>Changkyun flushed in surprise but met Jacob’s eyes and straight up gasped at the intensity of his gaze. Jacob straddled Changkyun and carefully positioned his arms above his head, making his t-shirt ride up slightly, exposing a strip of skin. </p><p>Changkyun kept his hands where they were even if he wanted nothing more than to pull Jacob down for a kiss. Instead, all he could to was pout with his lips and hope the other would get the message. </p><p>He did.</p><p>Jacob leaned down, placing his arms on the sides of Changkyun’s face for support as he took Changkyun’s bottom lip between his own and gave it a gentle tug. Changkyun squirmed under him at the action and Jacob got a smug look on his face.</p><p>“Someone’s eager.” </p><p>“I haven’t seen you for weeks”, Changkyun whined and tried to keep still. </p><p>“I know baby, it’s been too long”, Jacob dove in for a kiss as one of his hands made their way up beneath Changkyun’s shirt. </p><p>Changkyun moaned into Jacob’s mouth when he felt the hand brush over one of his nipples and involuntarily bucked his hips up against Jacob’s. He froze in embarrassment but Jacob brushed a few strands of hair out of Changkyun’s face and made the other look at him. </p><p>“Don’t be ashamed in front of me, ever”, he whispered and left soft kisses all over Changkyun’s face. He removed his hand from under the shirt and reached up to cover Changkyun’s outstretched hands with his own. </p><p>“I love you”, Changkyun linked their fingers together with a watery smile. He could tell he’d caught Jacob by surprise, it was the first time either of them had said that, but Changkyun just felt so much for the other in that moment. He had to let it out somehow. </p><p>A shiver ran through Jacob’s entire body and Changkyun spotted tears in his eyes before he practically collapsed on top of him, burying his face in his neck while letting out a series of quiet sniffles. Changkyun turned his head so he could kiss the top of Jacob’s head.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to make you sad”, he was pretty sure that Jacob’s tears had nothing to do with sadness but he needed the verbal assurance.</p><p>“Not sad”, Jacob mumbled against his neck and slowly lifted his head so he could press their lips together. “I love you too.” </p><p>Changkyun disentangled their arms so he could wrap his around Jacob, holding him in a close embrace. They lay there for a while, not doing or saying anything, just the occasional soft kiss. The previous heat between them had turned into a caressing warmth that enveloped them both. </p><p>Then they could hear voices getting closer outside of the room and Jacob groaned. </p><p>“There is no privacy in this household”, he said when there was a tentative knock on the door. “Yes?”</p><p>Sunwoo stuck his head in and when he saw them he let out a small yelp and quickly shut the door again. </p><p>“We’re literally just cuddling”, Jacob shouted and soon the door opened again. This time it was Kevin and he strolled in with a carefree grin on his face. </p><p>“It’s time for dinner and Sangyeon said to make sure that you were presentable”, he leaned against the wall opposite the bed and gave them a once over. Changkyun felt like he saw right through them and he resisted the urge to hide under the covers.  </p><p>“We didn’t do anything”, Jacob said and slowly dragged himself out of bed. He looked back at Changkyun and took in the sight of him in his bed, saving the image mentally while promising himself it wouldn’t be the last time he was there. Then he slightly panicked as he realised that Changkyun’s stomach was still exposed and he hurriedly pulled down his shirt before turning back to Kevin, silently daring him to say anything. </p><p>Kevin just raised a brow before leaving the room again and Jacob exhaled slowly when Changkyun stood up and took his hand, squeezing it in comfort.  </p><p>They made their way to the living room where the others were setting the table and placing large plates and bowls of food. Jacob and Changkyun sat down on a pair of cushions next to the table since the couch was already filled and after everything had been brought out from the kitchen and everyone had taken their seat, they dug in. </p><p>The conversation flowed freely and Changkyun was happy that the interrogation seemed to be over and he was no longer at the center of attention. </p><p>He and Sunwoo were deep into a conversation regarding an anime that they had both watched and loved when Hyunjoon and Juyeon came in, who’d met up on their way back to the dorm. Changkyun got to his feet and greeted the two of them, Hyunjoon was smiling and told him that he’d heard a lot about him but Juyeon barely spared him a glance after shaking his hand. Changkyun thought it seemed a bit weird until he remembered what Jacob had said about Juyeon earlier, that something seemed off about the other in regards to Changkyun’s visit. He shrugged it off as he sat down next to Jacob again and the two newcomers joined them around the table. </p><p>It became apparent to everyone that Juyeon was not completely okay with the situation when he a few minutes later stood up and wordlessly stalked out of the room after seeing Jacob peck Changkyun’s cheek as thanks for passing him the water. The silence he left in his wake quickly turned uncomfortable and Changkyun tried to tell himself that it wasn’t his fault. </p><p>“I wanna apologize for him”, Chanhee broke the silence, addressing Changkyun. “He’s going through some stuff and apparently taking it out on innocent people, please don’t take it personally.” He followed Juyeon after patting Changkyun’s shoulder and slowly the interrupted conversations started back up again.</p><p>“I don’t know what Chanhee apparently knows but I do know that you haven’t done anything, okay?” Jacob said quietly to Changkyun, who nodded to show him that he got it. </p><p>The rest of the meal passed without any more disturbances and afterwards the boys scattered, some going to their rooms to relax and some cleaning up after dinner. Changkyun had barely started stacking the dirty plates until Hyunjae took them from him and told him that guests weren’t allowed to clean. Changkyun was going to protest but then Jacob pulled him down next to him on the couch and he swallowed down whatever he’d been meaning to say. </p><p>Jacob put on a random movie and they were soon joined by some of the others. Changkyun was leaning into Jacob with the other’s fingers combing through his hair and thought back on the day. Despite the small hiccups, he thought he could count his visit as a success. The majority of Jacob’s members had been very welcoming and accepted him immediately, something he hadn’t dared to imagine before coming. </p><p>And he’d finally gotten out the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for months, he’d told Jacob how he really felt and the wonderful being that was his boyfriend had said the same words back to him. </p><p>If that wasn’t happiness Changkyun didn’t know what was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's finally done, I beat the procrastination gods and managed to post something! </p><p>I kinda want to do a spin-off some time later about The Boyz and some of their personal stories but that won't happen for a while yet, please let me know if it's something any of you would be interested in reading?^^</p><p>I humbly thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this and I hope you're safe wherever you are!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>